Confidence
by Mr. Nobody or YARN
Summary: My take on what Jaune did after overhearing Weiss ask Neptune out. A bit short but subject to additions if I feel they are needed. Love it? Hate it? drop a review!
1. Chapter 1

**READ THE BOTTOM PLEASE**

* * *

Jaune was ready.

He took a deep breath as he readied to turn the corner, flower in hand.

He was done with being over confident and macho, and was going to say what was on his mind.

No macho.

No false bravado.

Just him.

Just Jaune.

A goofball who was the village idiot.

Who was a softie and a coward, with a smile and heart that his mother had told him was his strongest attributes.

Who just wanted to say what he thought without the date offers, and the ability to be on his side, the stupid 'I am awesome and the honor is yours' attitude.

The truth.

Just to say, 'Weiss, I know I haven't been well... I've been more than an idiot, hell I was borderline retarded, but if you can just give me on chance...Just one... well, I was hoping you could do me the honor of allowing me to be your date to the dance. I know I really don't deserve it, but even so I just want to say... You're beautiful. Talented. And like a star that blazes like a supernova. Just... Fantastic. I don't want to act like I am better than you, because clearly, we both know that isn't true, heck, it probably never be true. I understand if you refuse... but I also want to say sorry. For acting like a jerk. For bothering you. and everything.'

"Neptune!"

Jaune jerked up and hid behind the wall, heart pounding in sudden anxiety.

'Great,' he groaned mentally, 'I can't do this with someone else around!'

"Oh. Hey. What's up?" Neptune said.

"I know this is a little unorthodox..."

Jaune drew back, his confident smile dimming.

"... but I wanted to ask you something... would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" Weiss managed to say, looking down and scuffing her shoes on the floor.

Jaune watched as a beautiful pink flush splashed across Weiss' face, and Neptune having a small blush as he rubbed the back of his head, grinning widely.

Jaune smile grew faint before completely evaporating.

He moved away and stared forlornly at the flower he had brought, letting it slip from his hand and onto the ground with as he silently walked away.

He felt strange, although he had a hole punched through him.

He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and decided he wanted to go to a walk, or else the hollow feeling he had acquired might fill up with something weird.

'What does he have that I don't?' Jaune thought, 'What do I need to do to be like him?'

"No... that's not it. What did he do that I didn't?" Jaune murmured softly.

His heartbeat pounded a steady rhythm to accompany the sound of his footsteps as he followed the wind. Like a comforting hand it seemed to press the cold reality into his head along with the chilly night air.

Jaune didn't need to be anyone else.

He had just needed to be him.

That's what everyone had been telling him.

That was what Neptune had been.

Neptune.

He didn't act suave or confident.

HE JUST WAS SUAVE AND CONFIDENT, KNOWING WHO HE WAS AND BEING OKAY WITH THAT.

That's just who he was, it was his mannerisms, and that's why Weiss had responded to him so well.

That was the most ironic thing, he thought that maybe if he faked it, he would make it, when in truth, all he need to do was be himself.

And that revelation led to another starburst of clarity.

Dad had told him confidence.

Jaune had misunderstood.

Not be confident in your actions and act like a big shot.

But be confident in who you are, faults, likes, dislikes, attitude.

Be confident in yourself.

Be confident in that if you are fine with who you are, people will be comfortable with you are and accept you for exactly that reason. Jaune took a deep breath and the chilling air chilled his throat as it swirled down into his lungs. He looked up and saw his great-grandfather, Crocea Mors in hand, looking all the part of a unbeatable warrior that was Jaune's goal. Which he had always thought he was just never going to be.

Jaune's vision blurred with tears.

Frustrated.

Sorrow.

Rejection.

Hurt.

Pain.

Jaune pressed the sleeve of his hoodie into his face, reviewing all the actions he had been doing so far.

He surprised himself as he looked at it objectively.

He began to chuckle.

Snicker.

Chortle.

Laugh.

His laughter, tinged and broken by the sound of his sobs racked his body. He doubled over gripping his aching sides as he gasped through his pain and humor. Tear of mirth and tears of pain flowed down his cheeks in equal measure.

Monty Oum, what exactly was he doing these past weeks?!

He was acting like an idiot!

No wonder everyone thought he was a dork.

He flops back and instead of landing on the cold ground he finds himself sitting on the statue.

And Jaune realizes something as the laughter and sobs finally end.

He isn't sad anymore.

He feels clean.

Like his soul just went through spring cleaning.

And his laughter is more genuine and he feels a weight being lifted.

He smiles through his tears and closes his eyes, letting the cold wind prick his face and cool him down.

He wanted to stay here and enjoy the night air for just a bit longer.

He would apologize to Wiess later.

He wouldn't ask for a date, or even a single dance.

He would be the one thing that he knew to be above all else.

Jaune Arc.

A friend.

A goofball.

And a adorkable idiot to the end.

* * *

**AN: yeah a bit shorter than I like but I think this is what might have gone down after Jaune last scene in the latest episode. Hopefully, Jaune realizes what was dragging him down and can be someone worth respecting. Anyway I may continue this to Pyrrha's POV if people want. Drop a review and tell me what you think!**

**-Y.A.R.N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have not gotten any sleep because I was writing this please be a bit forgiving if you see any mistakes. I am so tired, but this damn thing would leave my head alone. Not to mention I think it is terrible.**

**But whatever.**

**I tried warm milk, ceareal, orange juice, nachos, everything! Even warm toast!**

**I have school now... *sob sob***

* * *

Pyrrha watched with a pained feeling squeezing her chest as Jaune half-jogged, half-walked out of the room, a confident smile on his face, and a determined glint sparking his eyes. It's the same glint she saw in his eyes as he fought the Ursa. The same gleam she sees whenever he is making a plan. The same sparks she sees and basks in whenever she notices it. Jaune has so much heart, and now he He knows exactly what to do.

He'll definitely get it right this time.

And the thought of him getting it right and making Weiss fall for him made Pyrrha ache in pain.

As he turned the corner and moves out of sight, she can feel Ren and Nora's eyes watching her. Her compassionate and kind smile slid off her face like water on umbrella.

Pyrrha felt tried and exhausted, wanting to curl up and fall asleep so that she doesn't have to think.

Jaune even thanked Ren for the talk rather than her for the advice.

Her chest felt like it was burning and she needed some silence, some space where she can just shove all the pain into the back of her head and ignore it for time.

'This is for the best. Jaune should be genuine it'll help him.' She thought.

She trudged over to the desk, resting her hand upon the chair, hearing Nora's, "Practice what you preach."

That really hurts.

The compassion, the fact that Nora knows Pyrrhais encouraging something that she herself knows she personally doesn't want.

Pyrrha knew that her teammates don't pity her. But they know she is trying to help Jaune gain Weiss' love, when in reality, Pyrrha wanted to be in Weiss' position. That as she helps her blond leader,she is shutting herself down. Everyone else could tell. Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, and Weiss (of all people). Hell, even Ruby had even mentioned that Pyrrha might be interested in Jaune.

A fifteen year old girl could see her affection for the blonde knight, why the nine circles of hell could the blonde knight be so damn blind?!

'This is for the best. It really is.' Pyrrha thought, squeezing her eyes shut, 'Jaune wants Weiss and I should be doing everything to help him, like a friend.'

She feels hollow and weak, carrying no conviction.

'What about you?' the more traitorous part of her mind whispered, 'Is this the best for you?'

'You wan't him to look at you.'

'You don't want to be only his friend.'

'To talk about you the way he talks about Weiss.'

That particular thought made her wince. The smile on his face as he described her, eyes gleaming as he was probably imagining her. Pyrrha had waited next to the doorway as he described her. It particularly hurt when he said he was head over heels for her. Pyrrha sighed before collapsing in the chair head resting over her arms. She barely restrained the urge that suddenly rushed through, making her want to throw something. She wondered exactly why Jaune wouldn't consider her to be someone he could be with.

'Am I not attractive?' she thought, 'Is Jaune intimidated by me, how good I am in fighting, by all my championships and victories?'

It was probably what stopped anyone else from asking her to the dance. She as the best of her class, facing foe after foe, challenge after challenge and overcoming it all and standing victorious. Yet when it came down to matters of affection and love, she couldn't bring herself to say word. Jaune had expressed so much disbelief when she had mentioned she hadn't been asked at all to the dance. He had said she was beautiful and amazing in every way but words.

When all she wanted to hear him say was she was beautiful.

That wasn't it, and Pyrrha knew it, Jaune wasn't exactly intimidated by her after everything. Jaune had shucked his pride in the end and was working with her to try to better himself. Pyrrha knew of other people who were older and stronger who couldn't do something like that, yet he had because he trusted her. With each sparring session he got better and better, and everyday she could see bits and pieces of the great and wonderful man he would become. She had seen his potential all the way back in the emerald forest!

She had unlocked his aura!

She had felt the doubt the fear, but the sheer amount of density and quantity behind that doubt had almost knocked her back. Beneath that layer of plain and uncoordinated Jaune, she saw a heart that glowed with strength, and a determination to protect those who needed it that almost blinded her. She saw that underneath all the rough stone covering it, a diamond was waiting to see the light of day.

She would uncover that diamond and polish it to a bright shine.

And Jaune trusted her without a shadow of doubt.

So why?

Why, when he had trusted so much to her - his training, his secret, his entire future - could he not see how much it pained her to see him chase after someone who thought he wasn't worth the dirt of her shoes?!

'So why don't you tell him?'

'He obviously owes you so much, would he be unresponsive?'

'Maybe you don't want him or care for him on that level?'

'He is a nuisance, isn't he.' her traitorous voice whispered snidely.

Pyrrha nearly snarled the word "No."

She said that out loud.

Ren blinked "Excuse me?"

Pyrrha flushed, "Oh! Um... It's nothing just thinking." she hurriedly replied.

Ren stared at her for a second before heaving a sad sigh and turning back to polishing his stormflowers.

Pyrrha head fell back on her crossed arms.

'Jaune Arc,' she moaned in her head, 'What do you want from me?'

'Please, Jaune.'

'Please.'

'Understand my feelings, see how much I care.'

'Tell me, I love you.'

* * *

**You have another idea for this? Please drop a review!**


	3. Ode to Oum

I wrote this as a response but I want to say it everywhere, this is what I think.

* * *

That's life bro, You get one shot, and one shot only. There are some damn lucky second chances and sometimes you get close but you just can't hash it. Monty was awesome, and no matter where he is, he'll still be awesome. All because he isn't here in body, that doesn't mean he isn't here in spirit. He gave us the torch and we have to keep pushing on, making sure that we do the man proud. I'll keep writing and moving forward, it's all I can do. You rock your story and I'll ride mine. He gave it his all and that's all we could have demanded and all I ever want. Is it fair his line got cut? Hell no. Does it hurt that someone who inspired me like that is gone? It fucking hurts like someone ripped out my heart, beat it to a paste and shoved it down my throat. If he knew we were throwing in the towel because his body did, would he be disappointed?

DAMN STRAIGHT.

I'll keep running forward bro, I hope you can do the same.


	4. Chapter 3

**YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO REWIND THE DAMN CLIP OF THAT EPISODE TO MAKE SURE I GOT THE MOVEMENTS AND TONE OF VOICES IN THAT PART RIGHT.**

**APPRECIATE IT.**

**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

Pyrrha sat in her dorm room, staring at the red gown she had packed for just such an occasion and generally moping. She had wore it and despite how comfortable it was, she felt as though it was scratching uncomfortably at her skin. Jaune had only come into change and then left, no doubt headed to the dance.

She could only assume that things had worked out for him and Weiss.

She took a deep breath and got to her feet, she was Pyrrha Nikos.

Champion of the Mistral Tournament.

She never hated her damn title more than right now.

She couldn't even be approached to be given a date.

And the only person who she had actually WANTED to go with hadn't even known she wanted him to ask her.

She silently opened the door and made her way to the hall, hearing the gentle notes of music wafting in the air. She kept her head down and focused on putting one foot in front of the other, her body following the path so that she barely needed to focus. When she made it to the hall, the bright lights and dancing couples made her like she didn't belong. Regardless, she saw the staircase that led to the balcony and made her way over, brushing past different people. She didn't even notice as she brushed passed a certain blonde.

* * *

Jaune had intended to confront Neptune and curse him out.

So far, his night wasn't exactly great. He managed to make some small talk,with Ruby, until he heard how Weiss was alone.

His night went from not-so-great to shot-to-hell.

That little blue-haired... piece of... shit-eating scum!

How?

Why?

He TURNED DOWN Weiss Schnee!

A freaking white-haired angel that graced the Earth with her very presence!

Did that blue-haired bastard not realize what an opportunity he screwed up?

He was storming over to that asshole and was going to thrash him, skill and difference in power be damned! If he had Crocea Mors on him, he would have drawn it.

Then Pyrrha crossed his vision, and the expression on her face made him lose any thought of vengeance against Neptune. He watched as she went to the balcony, and didn't even care that Neptune was right there in front of him as he followed after her in a moment. When he silently climbed the steps of the stairs and found her at the balcony, he paused.

By Monty, she was GORGEOUS.

Even with her back turned to him, her crimson hair was ever so slightly kissed by the moonlight and the way her emerald eyes held traces that pure white light as she gazed out at the horizon...

He didn't have words.

To be fair, he had always noted that she was beautiful, but in her dress, he wondered how he never even noticed just how beautiful she was. Her fair skin, regal features, she was just so incredibly divine. For all that Weiss seemed like an angel without wings that walked among mortals, Pyrrha was just as enticing and if not more so. She was steadfast warrior goddess that stood tall and proud, yet had a compassion and humbleness that would have made lesser beings weep at her sheer magnificence (he blinked for a moment, where did that poetic thought come from?). But that sad expression that was marring her features was making something in his chest tighten and making her seem like a lone stranded Siren.

He gulped silently and made his way over.

"Hey... Pyrrha." He called as he approached.

"Hello Jaune." She responded, turning to face him.

Why was everything suddenly so awkward between them as the space of a few steps that kept them apart seemed to stretch into miles?

"You okay?... I haven't seen you tonight." He asked tentatively, walking forward.

"Arrived late, I'm afraid." She responded, turning back to the empty distance.

Another awkward pause.

"Well you look really nice." He managed to say.

He inwardly winced at the lackluster compliment, wasn't he just marveling at her a moment ago? Why didn't the inner poet kick in then?

"Thank you." She replied, hand coming up to her mouth for a moment.

"Your date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?" Jaune said, rocking back slightly on his heels as he clasped his hands behind his back.

He really wanted to make it through the dance fully intact.

"I think you're safe for tonight." She mumbled tone becoming ever-so-slightly more forlorn.

"So..." Jaune said, looking around for some handsome man to come for his partner as he rubbed his hands together, "Where is the guy?"

Pyrrha turned to face him and he suddenly felt like he had been punched in the gut at the sight of her downcast face as her red bangs blocked the moonlight from reaching her dull eyes.

They looked like a dark forest green rather than the gem-like color he usually associated Pyrrha with.

"There is no guy." she said quietly.

He must have misheard her.

There was no way she just said what he thought she said.

He was losing his hearing too now?

"W-wh...What?" He managed.

"Nobody asked me." She said.

Good god Monty! What in the holy hell was this blasphemy?! Was this some sort of sick and twisted dream he was having? This had to be some ridiculous prank or joke! He... Who... WHAT IN MONTY'S HOLY NAME WAS GOING ON?!

"But that's... it- you're Pyrrha Nikos! Ah-how could nobody ask you?" He sputtered disbelievingly.

* * *

Pyrrha wished Jaune knew how deep he was obliviously twisting the knife.

'How could YOU not ask me?' She thought as she flicked a small glance his stunned face.

And again, his confusion and shock was just telling her how much faith he had in her.

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities..." Pyrrha said as she began to tell her story; she wanted to tell someone who would listen for so long, and with Jaune here, she supposed now was as good a time as any, "I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise... But when you are placed on a pedestal like that for so long... you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." She said as she turned to face him.

He looked completely confused and lost, expression somewhere between baffled and solemn.

"Everyone assumes I am too good for them..." She continued, "That I am on a level that they simply can't attain... It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people." She said, her voice rising in response to her anger and sadness.

The small ball of pain in her chest was begging to be fully released.

She had to tell him.

At least once.

"That's what I like about you." She said softly.

He blinked, those beautiful, clueless, ocean-colored eyes widening.

"When we met, you didn't even know my name! You treated me just like anyone else... and thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime." She said, voice slightly lightening as she thought of those few she cherished.

Didn't Jaune see how much he had done for her, even unintentionally, how she was happy when she was with him?

She turned to face him, his face was set in a mask of uncertainty, "I guess... You're the kind of guy I wish I was here with... Someone who just saw me for me." She finished.

And with that she walked past him back towards the hall.

* * *

Jaune paused, letting that revelation sink in.

He had no idea.

How could he done so much? He was just being himself! Just trying to be nice and kind to his partner.

Show her the same kindness she had shown him back in the forest and throughout all the time they had spent together.

Monty, he was so stupid and blind.

"U-uh, wai-" He began, turning to try to call Pyrrha back.

"Hey uh, Jaune, right?" Neptune interrupted as he walked up.

Jaune saw a flit of red as Pyrrha made her way back to the hall and he deflated.

"Uh...yeah." Jaune sighed.


	5. Terror

Just in case my stories cut off...  
I buy a soda from 7-11 and some guy (in his car alone) remarks I have a nice car and asks what year is it. I tell him I don't know and chat for a minute (a literal minute) before driving away to my house.  
So I pull up to my house and park my car where I usually do. As I turn everything off I see a car rumble up and stop behind my car and yet on the street. I wait for a moment and notice that someone seems to be getting out of the car. I get out of my car (thank god I was wearing my intimidating clothes) and scowl as I apporach their car. The guy seems to stop mid move and get back in. They flash a flashlight at my face and I wince and cover my eyes, they seem to linger for just a moment to look at me and then take off, driving up the hill. I stare for a moment but they are gone, I pick up all my stuff and lock my car before getting inside and making sure the gate, wiredoor, and door are locked.  
Am I paranoid or overreacting or something?


	6. DONE

I am sorry but I really have hit my limit, I've pushed and clawed and scrabbled. I've hit my limit, I've given myself until 12:00am tomorrow, and then I'll be gone. I'm putting everything I have up for adoption.

If you want to talk, I'll try to respond, but I am not stopping.

Thank you. Everyone.

You've been the ones allowing me to hold onto this crappy life and I hope that you get over it. I am just one in a sea of six-billion.

With my best wishes for you all,

YARN.


	7. The News

Hello.

Sorry to disappoint but I am not YARN. I am one of his inner circle who he has given the password to his accounts and he has trusted for some time. I have come to inform you that his last post WAS NOT a joke or a April fool's prank, he legitimately was going to enjoy his last day on earth and then kill himself. However, due to him informing his family, they called the police and he was handcuffed before detained at a psychiatric ward for mental evaluation and testing. He called from his ward and has informed me that he wishes to apologize to all of you and he may not be able to muster up the courage to write fro sometime, I will be willing to convey any and all well-wishes to him if you want to say something.

Sincerely,

The Inner Circle.


End file.
